That Saturday Night
by RandomSelection
Summary: When Faith enters the Bronze one Saturday Night, she's greeted by an unexpected sight: Buffy is drunk. Little does the Dark Slayer know what is in store for her ... B/F femmeslash, Major fluff warning!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place somewhere in Season 3, in any case before _Bad Girls_ – and Angel is out of the picture for good.

**That Saturday Night**

Chapter 1

"Faith! Thank God you're here!"

Although they were generally getting along, that was not the kind of greeting she'd usually get from one of the Scoobies, so Faith was a little surprised so see Red running towards her the very moment she entered the _Bronze_ one Saturday night.

She didn't show it, though, but smirked at the redhead, who seemed to be a little flustered.

"Jeez, I know I'm unbelievably sexy, Red", she called back, "but I didn't think you'd confess your undying love for me just now … seems a rather public place for a coming out, don't ya think?"

"What? No, I didn't … I mean, I'm not …" Faith grin broadened. _It's way too easy! Now she'll go into babblin' mode, and with a little push here and there …_

But Willow didn't. She didn't blush or stutter, and when she skidded to a halt next to her, Faith saw that she looked really concerned. "What's goin on, Red?"

"It's Buffy, she's …"

The rest of the sentence Faith didn't hear, because it was drowned by an ear-splitting "Faaaaiiithyyyyyy!", and at the same moment she found herself engulfed in a whirlwind of energy and blond hair.

If she hadn't been a Slayer, the force would have knocked her flat on her back. But even so she staggered backwards, trying to regain her balance, and to suppress the instinct to fight off whatever had come flying at her.

But of course she didn't, for she knew she wasn't really attacked: The Slayer-connection had perked up, and even if it hadn't … this was a situation she'd experienced so many times in her dreams – asleep or awake: Buffy Summers had thrown herself in her arms, and now she was holding her, feeling her warmth, breathing her scent … only that in reality the effect was even more breathtaking than she'd expected.

In fact, if Red hadn't gripped her upper arm to keep her upright, she _would_ have crashed down with B landin' on top of her, despite all her strength – not because of the power of Buffy's 'assault', but because her knees had turned to jelly. _Oh, my …_

"…drunk." Willow finished dryly.

"What?" Faith couldn't believe it. _B drunk? No way! _But she could smell it, and (her heart dropped at the thought) it explained why she would behave like this. _Of course! _she thought sadly._ The only way B would wanna be in my arms … _

Suddenly, B had let go of her, grabbed her hands and started spinning her around, grinning like mad and squealing like a little girl – and Faith, though completely surprised, couldn't help but grin at the sight, too. She'd never seen B like this, all carefree and lightened up … but then she remembered that her Slayer-sister was drunk, which was completely out of character, too … Hell, she couldn't even remember having seen her drink alcohol at all!

"B … B, stop, I'm gettin' all dizzy!"

The blond pouted rather adorably – Faith felt her throat getting all dry. _Damn, she's so cute when she does this! _

"Youuu're no fun, Faith-yyy!" Buffy complained, drawling the words a lot more than usual and stumbling a little over the 'th'.

_Yep, obviously drunk! _Faith thought, while she grabbed B's shoulder, who had started to sway dangerously. "B", she asked concerned, "you all right?"

"Yup!" That was all she said, then she just stood there, beaming.

Faith shook her head, torn between amusement and concern. "You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure …" That seemed to amuse her, because she dissolved in a fit of rather girlish giggling. "I … I assure you, I for … for sure haven't never ever been … more sure … haven't been … sure-erer aaalllll my life!" She grinned broadly at this, obviously pleased with her display of wit. "Funny."

"Yeah", Faith said absent-mindedly. _I gotta talk to Red – I wonder what's goin' on … _"Uh, B, I gotta talk to Will for a sec … Why don't you …" She looked around. "… go and tell the X-Man how sure you are?"

"I don't want to!" Buffy stated, suddenly very serious. "I wanna _dance_ – with you, Faith-yyy!" She started to pull Faith – who only now realized with a thrill that they were still holding hands! – towards the dance floor.

For a fraction of a second a picture flashed through Faith's mind … _Her and B dancing, slowly, in perfect sync … bodies brushing against each other … B's arms round her neck, the blond girl snugglin' close … _She shook her head and pushed the vision away. _Don't go there, Faith! It's not gonna happen, and especially not tonight, not when she's drunk …_

"You go ahead", she told the blond girl who was pouting again – _Damn, does she do that intentionally?_ "I'm comin' in a sec!"

"You promise?" Big, brown eyes looking at her … Faith had to swallow before she could answer. "Yeah, promise."

"Okay!" And with a last beaming smile, B let go of her hands (Faith was missing her touch already) and sauntered away towards the dance floor – only to be intercepted by Xander, who had watched the whole action from the distance and didn't seem willing to let her mingle with the crowd in her state.

The moment Faith knew her to be cared for, she turned to Willow abruptly. "Okay, Red, what the hell's goin' on? Why's B drunk? She never drinks!"

"I know!" Faith could see that Red was really worried. "But today she said, like, all out of the blue, she wanted to drink shots … At first we thought she was joking and laughed at her, but she got all snappish and asked if we didn't think that she had the guts to do it, and that she was done being the 'nice girl' and that she was taking a leaf out of your book now!"

She had to stop for breath. "And of course we tried to reason with her …" Faith couldn't help but snort. " …but you know her, stubborn as a mule sometimes, and so we couldn't do anything! And now she's really drunk, and I don't know … with her strength and all …" Willow looked at Faith. "Maybe you could take her home, Faith? You're the only one who can …"

"Course." Faith gave the nervous redhead a quick consoling smile. "I'll take care of her." _I only wish she'd let me …_

"That's great, Faith, thanks a lot!"

"'ts no big." With that, she made her way over to Xander and B, who, by the looks of it, was telling a joke. "… and then … then the nun says to … to the pope …" And of course Xander was laughing his head off, for B, usually not capable of telling a joke if her life depended on it, didn't need a punch line tonight – it was slapstick all over. "Hey, guys."

"Faaaithyyyy!" The dark-haired girl pulled a face. She didn't mind the nickname (not that she'd ever admitted that, but she rather liked it …), but B's shriek made her eardrums throb. "Let's daaaaance!"

"Uh …" _Think of something, quick! I can't dance with her now, her being all tipsy, maybe holding onto me for support … _"Y'know, B, I'm not feelin' too well right know …" she lied. "In fact, I wanna ask you if … if maybe you could …take me home?"

She cringed inwardly at the way that must have sounded, but B didn't seem to notice – she obviously was disappointed. "But you promised …" And yet again she looked at her with these big, round puppy-dog eyes, forcing Faith to drop her gaze. _Damn, girl, what are you doin' to me?_

"Yeah, I know …But I really don't feel like it … sorry."

"I … forgive you!" B exclaimed, beaming again. "This once, becaaaauuuuse …just because!"

"Thanks." Faith could see Red shaking her head in amusement, while the X-Man struggled hard to suppress his laughter. "Let's go then?"

"I have to say goodbye – to … to my friends!" She gave each of them a bear-hug, lasting a little longer than usual, then turned round. "Ready now!"

Faith exchanged a nod with Red – and forgot about her completely, when she felt B's hand slip into hers. Such a simple thing … it took her breath away. And it filled her heart with a all too familiar sadness. _I wish it would mean something … to her …_

They walked in silence for some time, still holding hands. Buffy seemed quite content with the situation, she was humming some tune, horribly off-key, and only now and then Faith had to support her weight, keeping her from stumbling.

Faith herself, however … she was far from content, she was confused … and excited, unsure what to do, how to act … Just walking next to B, holding hands made her heart go double-speed, and she couldn't help but feel happy when she sneaked glances at the blond girl. At the same time, she knew that it didn't mean, would never mean anything to her, and that knowledge was tearing her up inside. And of course, this being Sunny Hell, there was always the possibility of an attack, so she tried to keep alert all the same …

Suddenly, B stopped. "I know what!" she announced happily.

Faith, caught by surprised, decided to play along. "An' that is?"

"If you're not feeling well …" The blonde girl pronounced the words very slowly and carefully, underlining their importance with emphasizing nods. "If you're not feeling well, I'm gonna kiss you better!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter - I'm glad you liked it! Please do review this one, too, whether you like it or not ... but I hope you will! - As for Faith ... There's a BIG surpraise heading her way, just read an find out!_

Chapter 2

"_If you're not feeling well, I'm gonna kiss you better!"_

Faith stared at her, dumbfounded. She had heard the words, but her mind didn't seem to be able processing their meaning. _She … surely she didn't … she can't … _"Uh?"

"I'm gonna kiss you better", B repeated, still smiling happily. "It'll help, you'll see!"

She took a step forward – which shook Faith out of her stupor and made her all but jump backwards. Inside her heart and mind was one turmoil of emotions. _This can't be happening … has to be a dream or some …_ "Whoa! Wait a sec, B!"

"Why? Don't you … you not want me to kiss you, Faithy?"

The dark-haired girl desperately tried to clear her thoughts. _I have to .. I can't mess this up …_ "No … I mean, it's not like I don't …" she stuttered. "You can't, I can't …"

B was looking at her – it was _that_ look again, the same as before, when Faith had 'broken her promise', the look that made her knees go all wobbly, and this time, she noticed, B's lower lip was starting to tremble slightly. "Why don't you want to kiss me, Faithy? Do you think I'm … not pretty?" She tried a smile, but it was a little strained. "I … I think you're _veeery_ pretty, Faithy!" When Faith just stared at her, mouth agape, the smile disappeared and the trembling grew stronger. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" the blond girl asked in a small voice.

"God, B …" Faith managed to get out, hardly able to form the words. Her throat was constricted, she was literally trembling, and she had to close her eyes for a moment, trying to regain some kind of composure. The one thing she wanted so badly – to grab B and kiss her and tell her how much she loved her – was the one thing she couldn't do … _An' you're askin' me if I think you're … What am I supposed to say, to do?_ She felt like it was killing her.

"Course you're pretty", she croaked, for her mouth was completely dry. "Hell, B, you're more than pretty, you're goddamn beautiful!" She didn't dare to look at the other girl – if she did, if she saw her face light up in one of those gorgeous smiles, she knew she might not be able to withstand. "But … but still I can't let you kiss me …"

"Why not?" She voice sounded a lot nearer now. Faith had to close her eyes again, as tightly as she could, and wrapped her arms around herself in a futile gesture of protection. Some things you can't protect yourself against, like your own feelings …

She drew some deep breaths. "Because …" she whispered hoarsely, "because …" But the words she was hoping for wouldn't come, convincing words, a plausible, rational explanation, covering her real reasons – she couldn't think of anything but the truth: "Because you're drunk, B. It would be takin' advantage of you bein' drunk, an' I won't do it! An' even if we kissed … it wouldn't mean anything to you. You think you want to kiss me now, but tomorrow you'd freak out, you'd be all disgusted, you'd avoid me or hate me an' … I couldn't stand it! I can't lose you, B, I …"

She sniffed, holding her eyes shut tightly all the time. "An' if we kissed an' you _didn't_ remember tomorrow …" Here her voice became barely audible. " … I couldn't stand that, either …"

Suddenly, she could feel B even closer to her … a hand cupping her cheek, a thump gently brushing against her skin, wiping away the tears she hadn't realized were there. She tensed at the touch and wrapped her arms even more tightly around herself, not knowing what else to do.

"I won't." she heard B whisper. "Faith, look at me." The dark girl only shook her head.

"Then listen." The voice was gentle, caring. "I'm not going to freak out, I'm not going to avoid you, and I'm most certainly not going to hate you – quite the contrary. And if we kiss, I'm not going to forget it any time soon or ever … and you won't be taking advantage of me, either …"

It took some time for her words to register, then Faith jerked her eyes open in shock. B was standing before her, a small smile playing on her lips, and her eyes, these wonderful green-brow eyes were looking at her, full of warmth, friendship, and …

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She stepped back and stared at the blonde in disbelieve, feeling her pain replaced by a searing anger. "Ya aint drunk."

B shook her head. "No, I …"

But Faith didn't let her finish. "Damn you, B!" she yelled. "What kinda sick game are ya playin'? Let's make a fool outa Faith – let's get her to spill all her feelins, so …" She couldn't talk, couldn't think, couldn't take it any longer. The embarrassment, the humiliation were choking her, and she felt tears, more tears spilling from her eyes. "How … how could you …" she sobbed, turning away. She wanted to run, to just get away …

"No … no, Faith, it's not like that!" She wanted nothing more than run, hide, forget, but she couldn't. Something in B's voice … "Faith, please, I … I'd never … please let me explain …"

The dark-haired girl didn't turn round, but she didn't run, either. She just stood there, very straight, very tense, very vulnerable, listening to the voice behind her.

"I … I'm sorry that I hurt you", the voice said, trembling. "I didn't mean to, but … I had to know, and … and I was afraid, and so I … I thought that …" There was a pause, and when the voice spoke again, it sounded more collected. "I fell for you, Faith, and hard. I found myself thinking of you all the time, watching you, spacing out looking at you …"

The voice chuckled. "I …I caught myself looking forward to meeting you, making excuses to hang out with you, trying to draw out patrol so could spend time with you … I started to notice how … how your face lights up when you're happy, how you show these cute dimples whenever you smile, and that I wanted to make you smile … I realized just how damn sexy you look in these tight …"

Another pause. Faith still couldn't make herself turn round, no matter how much she wanted to – she just couldn't. She waited for the voice to speak again, and it did. "I denied it, of course. What I felt … for you. The attraction, the … I tried to convince myself that it wasn't there – until I couldn't deny it any longer. You know why your sexual innuendos always unsettled me that much? Because I realized I wished you'd actually … mean it."

The last two words had been spoken very quietly, the embarrassment and uncertainty in them was unmistakable, yet so was the determination to speak. "I found myself daydreaming about … I found myself thinking: What if I asked you out? Just … to go to the cinema or something …"

Now Faith _did_ turn round. "Know what, B?" she spat. "That might have been a good idea! Way better than messin' with me like this!" But she already felt her anger dissolving at the sight in front of her, for B looked close to tears.

"I _know_, Faith, I really do! But … I was afraid, afraid you … you didn't like me the way I like you, afraid of rejection. I … sometimes I thought I'd pick up something between us, like a vibe, a spark, but how could I be sure? This is all new for me, I've … I've never felt like that before … especially not … for a girl …" She hung her head, embarrassed. "I was afraid, Faith", she whispered. "Afraid of losing you as a friend … So Willow came up with that idea …"

"Hold on a sec!" Faith interrupted. "Red's in on this?"

B gave her a quick glance, then nodded. "I was so confused, I didn't know that to do, and she's my best friend, so I talked to her, and she said … well, she was pretty shocked at first, but then …"

"Buffy." The blond fell silent at once. Faith looked at her and felt her anger disappear, being replaced by … hope? "I wish you'd just asked me out …" Then she was moving, unaware of having decided to so, and Buffy was moving, too, and suddenly they were standing very close to one another, yet there was still a small space between them, there bodies were not quite touching …

"Yeah, I wish I had, too …"

Faith was looking into Buffy's eyes, mysterious, intriguing, keeping unknown treasures hidden in their depths … she could get lost in them, she knew, and more than anything she wanted to lose herself, just to let go of everything, allow herself to fall … then she would be save, cared for, _loved_ …

But at that moment, the fear was back. _What the hell am I thinkin'? I can't let go, I can't make myself vulnerable! I have to … to … be on my guard, I can't let her in … What if …_ And she felt herself retreating – not physically, but emotionally, rebuilding her defenses, her inner walls almost against her will.

Buffy felt it, too. One moment, Faith's eyes had been windows to her soul, dark, but clear as the sky in a winter's night – now a thick veil seemed to have fallen again, blocking her out. "Faith … what is it? Are you … are you all right?"

The younger girl closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, Buffy could see the struggle going on, the doubt, the fear, the pain … old wounds, deeper and more terrible than she dared to imagine, that had slowly begun to heal, but still could be ripped open again, by the slightest touch … scars where she'd been burned once …the desperate desire for love, both to be loved and to be _allowed_ to love – and the overwhelming fear of being hurt again …

A wave of compassion and … love? rose inside her at the torment and pain, and she felt tears prickle in her eyes. "I won't." she whispered with a constricted voice. "I promise." And at Faith's look, puzzled and slightly alarmed at once, she added: "I won't hurt you. I promise, Faithy."

A single tear rolled down Faith's cheek. Buffy wiped it away like she'd done before, and again she cupped the other girl's face in her hand, caressing her gently. Faith was leaning into her touch, but her body was still tense, the struggle still raging inside her.

"I promise." Buffy repeated. "Do you trust me?" For some seconds, Faith stood very still, then she nodded. The blonde girl smiled. "Good. Now can I kiss you? Please?"

--


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Now can I kiss you? Please?"_

Faith couldn't help but smile. B was asking for permission to kiss her! It was … She managed another tiny nod, but that was all confirmation Buffy was looking for. She brought her face even nearer to the younger girl's, drew a deep breath – _She's just as scared as I am! _the dark Slayer realized – and brushed her lips gently over Faith's. Then she closed the gap between them and gently kissed her. Their kiss was hesitant and a little shy, but it was sweet and promising and she tasted like cinnamon, honey, vanilla, and like something Faith couldn't name nor describe but felt like she'd been looking for all her life.

Buffy could hardly believe this was actually … she was kissing Faith, and it felt … her lips were full and soft, and she tasted like cherries and cigarettes and seduction, like a whole new world to explore, like thrill and adventure, and like home – all of this at once. She felt a hand in her hair, felt one arm round her hips, pulling her even closer, felt her breasts pressed against Faith's larger ones and couldn't help but moan into their kiss …

And then, suddenly, she felt the other girl stiffen in her arms, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know the expression on her face … she could feel her fear in every touch.

Faith broke the kiss and tried to step back, but Buffy didn't let her go of her. Instead she tightened her embrace and buried her face in the thick dark hair that was falling over Faith's shoulders. "What is it, Faithy?" she asked quietly.

She felt Faith relax slightly, but she was still tense. "God, B …"

Now Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the younger girl, finding what she'd expected. Fear. "You can tell me, Faithy … you know that, right?" Then a thought stuck her and made her gasp in horror. "Don't … please don't tell me you think this was a mistake and we should forget it ever happened! Please don't! I …"

"_No!_" Faith interrupted her, apparently as shocked by the assumption as Buffy had been by the thought. "No, no, never!" She gently caressed Buffy's face, looking at her intensely. "I … I've made a fuckin' lot o' mistakes in my life, but this …" She hesitated, searching for a word strong enough. "_This_ … holdin' you, kissin' you … hell, B, it's the best thing I've ever … I never dreamed …" She fell silent, embarrassed – but before Buffy could say something, she went on. "An' that's why … why I have to … but please don't be mad at me …"

"I won't", Buffy assured her when she fell silent yet again. "Unless you're going to tell me that you don't want … _this_ … I can't think of anything that could possibly make me mad at you right now … I'm far too happy!"

That seemed to calm Faith a little, but she still looked unsure and troubled. "Buffy", she whispered, "this aint just … some kinda … experiment to you, right? You're not just curious how it feels to kiss a girl, 'cos … I couldn't …"

She was cut of by a deep kiss that turned out to be much more passionate than the first one. After quite some time they parted, both breathing heavily. "Does this answer your question?" Buffy asked with a small smile. She placed a finger under Faith's chin and gently coaxed her deep brown eyes towards her. "Faith, listen to me. This was never a game … I think I've never been more serious in my life! And although I won't deny having been curious, it wasn't about kissing_ a girl_ but about kissing one particular and very special girl – you." She pulled the younger girl close again and buried her face in her neck. "It's all about you, Faithy", she whispered. "It always was."

Faith couldn't remember feeling that happy in her life. She couldn't think, she couldn't say anything, she … all she could do to show her feelings was hugging Buffy, enclosing her in her embrace with a vigor that would have crushed any human's ribcage, feeling her warmth, breathing her scent and crying silently, knowing that Buffy understood the nature of her tears. And Buffy was hugging her back with equal strength and passion, trying to convey in this gesture what she knew that was too soon to be said aloud just now: _You're cared for, Faithy. You're loved. You don't have to be lonely any more – I'm there for you now. And I'm not going anywhere!_

Faith had no idea how long they'd been standing like that, when suddenly she heard B speak in a small voice. "Faith?" And when she reluctantly took a step back to be able to look at the blonde girl, she saw the same expression in her face that must have been on her own before: Uncertainty, even fear …

"Yeah?"

"I … I have to ask you something, too, and …I'm feeling really stupid about it, so … please don't laugh at me, okay?"

The dark-haired girl had a fairly good idea where this was going, and it made her feel bad – and more than a little guilty. _Damn, now I whish I hadn't …_ "I promise."

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath – and when she opened them again, Faith could see an amount of pain that surprised and shocked her. _I didn't think it was bothering her that much …_

"You … you won't go all evil on me, will you?" Buffy asked silently, her voice trembling a little. "You won't … try to kill me and my friends, so that I have to … stab you with something sharp and pointy to stop you? Because I don't think I'll be able to … go through that again …"

Faith stared at her for a second or two, completely confused, not getting a thing. Then she realized what – or rather who – B was talking about … and started laughing. She just couldn't help it. She tried to suppress it, but it was too late: She could see the hurt in B's eyes, and now it was her who tried to move away.

"I'm sorry, B", she said quickly, stepping forward und pulling her close again, "I really am, I didn't mean to laugh, but I wasn't expectin' that, in fact I …"

"What were you expecting, then?" It was clear that Buffy was still not happy with her reaction, but at least she was relaxing into her embrace again.

"Uh, actually …" Faith stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. _Great! Now B'll think I'm some kind of sex-freak …_ "Well …"

"_Well?_"

_Oh, screw it! _"Something about … sexual experiences with girls …"

For some seconds there was what is described best as a stunned silence … then it was Buffy's turn to burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold on to Faith for support – and Faith was soon joining in, relieved at B's reaction.

"You really thought …" Buffy gasped between two fits of laughter, "… you really thought I'd ask about that _now_?"

"Uhm … you know …" Faith was avoiding to look at Buffy, for her embarrassment had returned – it seemed a really stupid thing to think now.

Still giggling, the blond Slayer gave her a quick and fleeting kiss. "Oh, Faith, you're priceless!" Then she surprised Faith by lowering her voice to a seductive purr: "I _will_ ask you about that some day soon, you know … and I'm expecting details, and a practical demonstration …"

_A … what? I can't believe she actually said that! _Faith felt herself blush – and _that_ was something she hadn't experienced for a long time. But the thought of giving B that kind of _practical demonstration_ … "Do you, now?" she replied in a husky voice, showing her sexiest smile. "I'll be most willing to provide any kind of … _assistance_ you can think of – and most likely some more …"

"Oh, don't underestimate me …" With that, Buffy turned and walked down the street, her hips swaying in a way Faith found to be unbelievably seductive; she couldn't help but stare. This was a side of B she'd never seen before, a side she sometimes had doubted to exist at all – and a side she couldn't wait to explore …

Lost in thought – or in fantasy, more accurate – she still hadn't moved when Buffy looked back. "Are you going to stand there all night? You have a mission to accomplish!"

"What?" The dark-haired girl hurried to catch up. "What mission?"

Buffy put an arm around her hips, pulled her close and smiled at her slyly. "You promised Willow to make sure I got home safely, didn't you?"

Faith just grinned back. "You two are really … evil!" Then she suddenly remembered something, stopped walking and turned to face the blond girl who looked at her startled. "I won't." she said quietly. "I won't go evil, B. I promise. Wanna know why I can?" She lowered her head and gave her girl the sweetest of kisses. "Cause the dark side has nothin' to offer to me – not 'ny more. I just now got everythin' I ever wanted …"

Buffy looked at her, blinking back tears. "Thank you, Faith." She whispered. "Thank you …"

For some time, they walked in silence, enjoying each others closeness, physically as well as emotionally. Then Faith said casually: "Anyway, I get it you've got plans for tonight?"

When Buffy looked at her, confused, she just smirked. "Oh, come on, B … All that talk 'bout _practical demonstrations_ an' _stickin' long things into me_ … I'm not that dense, y'know?" She wiggled her eyebrows – and was rewarded by a furiously blushing Buffy. _God, I love it when she's blushin' … 'ts so cute!_

But the blond girl surprised her yet again. "Who knows …" she remarked airily – and then, with a wink: "I guess there's only one way for you to find out …"

--

**Hey, guys, this is the last chapter, but it's not the end of the story yet … there will be a short epilogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Saturday Night with Buffy and Faith – please review!**


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

From some distance, two pairs of eyes followed the Slayers.

"Those two! Everything always takes ages with them!" Willow whispered, appearantly annoyed. Then she smiled. "But it seems they got it all worked out in the end!"

"Yeah …" her companion answered, somewhat dazed. The redhead shot him a sharp look. "Honestly, what is it with you, Xander?"

"What?" It took the boy some seconds to come back to earth, then he looked at her incredulously. "Didn't you see them kiss? That was … wicked hot!" He expected to get Gibbs-slapped for that one, but Willow didn't even glared at him. Instead her gaze lingered at the retreating Slayers' backsides. "Yeah …"

Xanders eyes slowly became as big and round as dinner plates – as became Willows when she realized what she'd said, and the color of her cheeks and ears easily matched her hair. "I mean … of course _you'd_ think that, hormone-driven _boy_ that you are! I think it's … well, there's nothing wrong with being gay, of course, and I'm perfectly fine with Buffy and Faith being together and all, and so you could say … and they're both very attractive – if you're a male, that is, or a g-gay g-girl, which would be a lesbian I guess, and …"

"Come on, Will", Xander interrupted her, hiding a grin. _Better stop her before she starts hyperventilating._ "Let's get back to the _Bronze_ and see if Oz' band's still playing." _I don't think Buff will need any more help tonight … at least not from us …_

--

**That's it - for this story anyway! BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed this story - you guys are truely amazing! I'm thinking about a sequel (something like 'That Sunday Morning' or such ...), but that's no more than an idea yet ... What do you think about the epilogue anyway? Please review!**


End file.
